This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Angiogenesis associated with the wound healing response in laser-irradiated skin can cause regeneration of the photocoagulated blood vessels and thus reduce the therapeutic outcome of vascular lesions such as port wine stain birthmarks. Our specific aim is to determine whether the combined use of laser and topical rapamycin will induce long-term blood vessel removal using animal models. Blood vessels in the rodent window chamber model (RWCM) will be irradiated with multiple laser pulses to ensure reliable and intensive photocoagulation. The progression of the blood vessels will be recorded by color digital photography and laser speckle imaging. One group of RWCM will be irradiated with laser only and another group of RWCM will be irradiated with laser and an anti-angiogenic agent, rapamycin (RPM) will be applied to the epidermal side for 14 days. We will compare the regrowth of photocoagulated blood vessels in these two group to determine the effect of topical rapamycin.